


Aki to Yu

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kurusu Akira can be insecure, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal (implied), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Narukami Yu is one sweet boyfriend, Plans For The Future, Strangers to Friends, Yu knows Akira is Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~Just a quick Pegoban piece for Pride month.~
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Narukami Yu, Amamiya Ren/Seta Souji, Kurusu Akira/Narukami Yu, Kurusu Akira/Persona 4 Protagonist, Narukami Yu/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Aki to Yu

“Guys, I think Akira is seeing someone,” One Sakamoto Ryuji declared to his friends and fellow Phantom Thieves one Wednesday afternoon, looking over his shoulder. “He’s been actin’ kind of suspicious lately.”

Takamaki Ann raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “This is Akira we’re talking about,” She began, slowly. “He’s always been a very private person, unlike you who blurts everything out for everyone to hear.”

“Do you have any evidence to support your ‘Acting suspicious’ claim?” Niijma Makoto asked, not looking up from her notebook. “Because just having an inkling isn’t sufficient enough to build a case.”

“Maybe you’re just being stupid. Like usual,” Morgana added his two cents in, grinning when the dyed blond glared his way.

“Shaddup, cat. Clearly we can’t take what you say to heart; you wouldn’t notice if Akira was dating even if it bit you in the face.”

“Not true!” The feline retorted, hissing. “I’m with Akira all day, everyday and I haven’t noticed anything ‘suspicious’. He’s been his usual self, nothing out of the ordinary and even if he was I’d know about it before you. He tells me everything.”

“I’m his best friend!”

“And?! I’m his best friend too!”

“You two are seriously arguing about this?” Kitagawa Yusuke looked like he was nursing a headache, lips pulled down into a tight line. “We are all best friends, Akira confides in us what he wants to confide in us. That being said, he isn’t obligated to disclose information, particularly personal information, he doesn’t want out. Everyone is allowed to have secrets, even from those closest to them.”

“And if he was dating, what’s the big deal?” Futaba Sakura cackled, eyes dancing behind her glasses. “Is little Ryuji jealous? Or are you that kinky you want in on whatever action he’s getting?”

“F-Futaba!” Okumura Haru exclaimed, her fair cheeks lightly dusted with cerise pink. “Does your mind always go to the gutter when it comes to relationships?”

“I mean, Akira might be all sugar, spice, and everything nice but he can have a dark side.” The fiery-haired girl threw her arms up dramatically. “He might be into the S&M business, you know! Whips and chains excite him, sweet boy by day and total sex god by night?”

“We’re supposed to be studying, not discussing our leader’s sexual fetishes,” Makoto deadpanned only to be ignored.

“No effin’ way, Akira into that stuff?” Ryuji rejected the idea flat out.

“I mean, he’s Joker,” Ann humored the concept with a soft giggle. “Sure he can be very sweet and sentimental at times, but he can also be cheeky as hell. He loves riling people up and his Phantom Thief outfit? Leaves nothing to the imagination.”

“And to be a representation of his true nature,” Haru recalled, humming. She then caught herself and cleared her throat, “But Makoto is right, we really should go back to studying. It’s rude to talk about him as if he’s not here!”

“He’s tending to customers, what’s he gonna hear?”

“How about you guys deciding I’m into S&M?” The gang froze and slowly turned their heads to see their leader smirking slightly, coffee pot in hand to refill their mugs.

“How long have you been standing there?” Futaba’s cheeks resembled tomatoes.

“Long enough to know you guys think chains and whips ‘excite’ me,” Akira didn’t seem annoyed or bothered in the slightest however, instead trying to keep from laughing. He set a plate of freshly prepared curry in front of Yusuke; he knew the starving artist’s eating habits by now, so might as well be prepared. “And while you’re not completely off-”

“Ha! Told ya!” Futaba stuck her tongue at Ryuji.

“I don’t think you guys should talk so loud about it,” Akira finished his statement with a glance around him, “Not all the customers want to know what turns someone on.”

“Dude, be honest with us,” Ryuji brushed off Futaba’s taunting as he locked eyes with Akira, sunny brown clashing with gunmetal gray. “If you were seeing someone, you’d tell us right? Like not every single detail, because hell that’s your business and all, but you would right? You wouldn’t keep secrets from us.”

Akira was silent for a few minutes, folding his free hand under his chin. Just when Morgana was about to break the silence because it was rather suffocating, the raven replied. “I mean, if you asked yes I’d tell you. If you didn’t, why would I bring it up?”

“Wait, so you are?” Ann shifted in her seat, pigtails flying. Akira nodded.

“Yeah, I’m seeing someone.”

“What?! You haven’t brought anyone up to your room after hours!” Morgana exclaimed, tilting his head to the side.

“That’s because we’re taking it slow. Very slow,” Akira pointed out, refilling Haru’s mug. “And maybe we do stuff together, just not around you. He has his own place.”

“It’s a he?!” Makoto had no problem with boys dating boys or girls dating girls, but to say she was shocked was an understatement. The raven hasn’t shown interest in anyone he’s come across, from Ryuji and his sweet-boy-with-rough-edges to Yusuke’s pretty-boy-artist-eccentric. And they weren’t the only males Akira interacted with, as he ran errands for the stoic, aloof and much older Munehisa Iwai. There was Mishima too, but...nothing.

She can’t recall a single moment in which Akira made a blatant comment towards one of the same sex.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Akira raised a brow. The student council president quickly shook her head.

“Of course not, love is love. It doesn’t matter the gender, as long as you’re respectful towards each other. I’m just surprised.”

“You really don’t go out of your way in expressing interest in someone, Akira-kun,” Haru explained, playing with one of her curls. “Unlike Ryuji, you’re very private when it comes to dating.”

“And less vulgar,” Morgana said, tail falling over his paws. “You’ve got class, he doesn’t.”

“Hey!”

“Let’s stop roasting Ryu, shall we? He means well,” Akira came to the dyed blond’s defense with a sweet smile. “And yeah, I guess you’re right. He’s kind of private himself, well around others. When we’re alone, personal space is a concept lost on him.”

“How long have you two been seeing each other?” Yusuke was curious, charcoal gray eyes shining.

That’s when Akira, Akira, had the decency to blush. “...Oh you know, not that long. Just two months or so.”

“Two?! Months?!” Ann squealed, hands over her mouth as some gazes moved to their table. “Months, that’s a long time,” she ended up whispering, perky nose wrinkling. “Two months is a long time, Akira. And you’ve kept it underwraps this long?!”

“Again, you never asked.” Akira stated, rubbing the back of his neck. “But yeah, two months and it’s really not that long.”

“Have you two fucked yet?” Futaba asked.

“Futaba!” Makoto begged the other girl to censor herself only a little, her own cheeks in flames.

“What, it’s a perfectly normal question to ask. Our leader should know to use lots of lube, protection, and any kinky shit he likes he should make sure his partners consent to before trying.”

“How do you know all this?!” Ryuji looked horrified, pale as a ghost.

“Yaoi’s a thing, duh.”

“What is he like, Akira? What’s his name?” Yusuke went for the safe, softball questions, brushing a lock of royal blue hair out of his eyes.

“He’s...weird.” Akira bragged, his smirk back. “He’s really weird, but the nice kind of weird. He can spend an entire afternoon making paper cranes. He likes to cook and is really good at it. I always go for second helpings every time I go over to his apartment. He’s funny, can be a little bit of a pervert but since it’s directed at me I think it’s hot-”

“Told you our leader’s kinky,” Futaba sassed, everyone just sighing in return.

“Is he older? If he has his own apartment…”

“By two to three years,” Akira said, setting the coffee pot down on the table. “You wouldn’t be able to tell though, he doesn’t act his age and he takes good care of himself. Like I said, a really great cook; that’s good to be when you’re a bottomless pit.”

“What does that have to do with not acting his age though?” Haru mused.

“Ha, it doesn’t. I just really love his cooking!”

“So he’s a little older, owns his own apartment, likes to cook and make paper cranes when he’s bored,” Ann listed these points on her fingers, one leg crossed over the other. “Give us more!”

“You want his measurements?”

“No! Just tell us more about him. Like his name? That would be nice.”

“Has he come over while we’re here?” Makoto wracked her brain for a clue, a recollection of a particular customer and his interactions with Akira. So far she can’t remember anyone standing out, then again only now is she being made to.

Akira slid his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, he has. Most of the time it’s been when we've been studying though, so he’d just stop by for coffee and then go.”

“He knows about us?” Haru couldn’t resist smiling. 

“Yeah, give me some credit; I do talk about my friends to him every now and again, he asks how we’re doing and if school is kicking our asses yet.”

“It doesn’t kick your ass,” Ryuji mumbled, “You’re one of the smartest kids in our year.”

“Sometimes I forget things,” Akira said to comfort the dyed blond, gently squeezing his shoulder. “And I tell him how awesome my best friend is, because how else would I get some really great manga around here without you? Or have someone to chill at the arcade with?” He directed his attention back to the others, “He’s been asking when he’ll get to officially meet you guys, I’ve just been dragging my feet on it.”

“Why?” Futaba asked, now pouting. “We’re not going to scare him away or anything.”

“I know you won’t, it’s not that. We’re just so busy with school and Phantom Thief stuff, sometimes it’s hard to make solid plans for an afternoon.” Akira sighed, though he didn’t seem so bummed out about this. “I’m so lucky he’s understanding when I have to cancel on him suddenly. He always finds a way to make things better.”

“He sounds very nice,” Haru said, noticing how her leader’s cheeks were steadily getting redder and redder the more he talked about this mysterious boyfriend. How he was smiling, and how his gray eyes were sparkling.

“He is, and he’s all mine.” Akira said with pride before he turned on his heel and walked away, “Well, got more customers to take care of! Be right back.”

“Wait, we didn’t get a name!” Ann exclaimed, scoffing slightly, locking eyes with Ryuji. “Did you see that? He just gave us little crumbs but not the whole cake! He did that on purpose, damn it.”

“I can still hear you!” Akira reminded her in a sing-song voice.

“Tell us his name!”

“Later!”

* * *

“So who could be the mysterious guy our leader is dating?” Futaba chirped as she and Ryuji were sitting together at the table in LeBlanc. In front of her was a sheet of paper with multiple names crossed out, her glasses very dangerously close to falling off her nose. “Everyone so far that has walked in doesn’t scream ‘aloof yet funny and sexy’. Most have just been old.”

“Keep it down, will ya?” Ryuji hissed, as an elderly woman gave them the stink eye. “We’re not going to get far if you keep blabbing.”

“Says the one in the group with the biggest trap,” Futaba shot back, narrowing her eyes. “He’s probably walked in already and you didn’t do your job to be on the lookout.”

“I’m trying my best here, get off my back.”

“I’ll get off your back when you get off mine.”

“They’re at it again,” Morgana reported to Akira, as the raven got dressed for work. He was peeking down the stairs, head poking around the corner. He couldn’t help but snicker, “My god, they look so silly trying to be stealthy!”

“He’s not coming in for coffee today,” Akira admitted, hiding a smile as he tied his apron around his waist. “He has a double shift at the Crossroads Bar tonight.”

“So he works at Crossroads?” That was a new tidbit of information. So he works around Shinjuku. “Is that the only job he has?”

“No, he also works at the convenience store on Shibuya Central Street.”

Central Street...that’s not far from the Shibuya Underground Mall, where Akira worked at the flower shop some evenings.

“Two part-time jobs, and he goes to university on the side.” Morgana looked up at Akira as he finished cleaning his glasses. “This guy’s daily schedule must be packed! And he still makes time to come to LeBlanc for small talk?”

“What I can say, he’s serious about me.” Akira replied, sounding very pleased about that. “We’ve talked about getting married on and off, if we ever do decide to go down that road we have to be prepared.”

“Marriage?” The feline was taken back by this. He knew that Akira and the other Phantom Thieves often contemplated their futures, even more so as graduation loomed over the horizon, but marriage rarely came up. Sure, a short chat took place once but after that...nothing. Nada. Poof, gone from their young minds.

To hear Akira bring it up again only this time with somebody in mind to tie the knot with, color Morgana surprised.

“Yeah, again the conversation’s on and off but we’ve sat down and discussed the basics. Time of the year, invitations, the theme.”

“Aren’t weddings a theme in itself?”

“Oh, you have no idea how much of a drama queen my man is. He wants to go all out as much as our budget allows,” Akira shook his head, a few curly locks flying here and there. “Something small but loud, something us! And his words, not mine.” He went down the stairs and slid behind the counter, relieving Sojiro for the next few hours.

“Just what are you two doing?” The older man walked over to Ryuji and Futaba, an eyebrow raised.

“Shhh, we’re doing a mini investigation! Don’t blow our cover,” Futaba responded, hunching her shoulders more into her jacket.

“Though our stakeout really hasn’t paid off,” Ryuji admitted, folding his arms behind his head. “Every person so far has struck out, and we’ve been at this for hours. I’m bored!”

“Shut up, you’re breaking character!”

“Ah, I see what’s going on.” Sojiro’s expression no longer bled concern, instead being replaced by a giddy smile. He fixed his glasses, “You guys are in for a long wait then, he usually comes in on Tuesday and Thursday mornings to see Akira before class.”

“Wait, you know him?!”

“You’ve met him?!” Sojiro rolled his eyes.

“Who do you think serves them coffee when they’re too busy staring at each other? I will say this, the kid’s got taste. His boyfriend’s good in the kitchen, and that’s coming from me.”

Futaba and Ryuji exchanged looks, before the fiery ginger balled up the list of crossed out names and went to bury herself away in embarrassment.

Strike number two-hundred and twenty five.

* * *

“Where did you get that bracelet, Akira?” Ann asked one afternoon they were out shopping. Well, more like the quarter-American Japanese was doing most of the shopping while her raven-haired, fair-skinned, handsome male companion carried her bags. She paused in taking another bite of her savory strawberry crepe to point at Akira’s left wrist.

“Hmm? Oh this?” The raven gently fingered the multi-colored bracelet with a tiny smile on his lips. “I stole this from my man, no big deal. I steal his stuff all the time.”

How he announced this so casually, completely oblivious as to what this will do to Ann.

“You wear his clothes?” She was soon blushing, smiling from ear-to-ear and doing her very best not to drop her crepe to clap her hands together. “That’s so sweet! But stealing, no it’s not stealing if you’re dating him.”

“Eh, I’m a Phantom Thief,” Akira reasoned, snickering softly. “Stealing is in my DNA! But yeah, I...sometimes we go whole weeks without seeing each other. We text, we call, and we have a date here and there but it can be a little hard you know?” The raven’s tone softened considerably, closing his eyes. “If he could be with us in Mementos, that would be amazing. Then again, he might just spend the whole time worrying about us. He’s a mother hen.”

“Sounds like perfect wife material,” Ann teased, though in good humor. Akira blinked.

“Did Morgana tell you how we’ve talked about marriage?”

“Here and there, only a little bit.”

“Cat can’t keep secrets when it comes to his Lady Ann,” Akira sighed, not really put out by this. He was a private person sure, but this wasn’t something to really make a fuss about. Now if Morgana had spilled Akira’s own plans about proposing then that would have been a cause for concern.

“In Mona’s defense, I did turn up the charm to eleven,” The blonde model soothed the raven, her smile falling a little. “And you’re so damn secretive about this guy, can you blame a girl for doing her due diligence?”

“I guess that makes sense? I don’t really do it because I don’t want you guys to know. I just like your reactions too much.”

“That’s not news to us, we all know you’re a sadist.”

“Ann, you wound me. I do not get gratification, especially of the sexual kind, from humiliating or hurting others. I’m an angel,” Akira claimed, flashing his dazzling Joker smile.

“Yeah, but what do you think holds up your halo?” Ann deadpanned, not impressed.

“I’m funny, you just don’t have a sense of humor.”

“Honey, you’re just not funny. Anyway, back to what really matters here: you borrow some of his stuff, do you sometimes stay over his place?”

“You mean sleep there? Not as much as I’d like,” Akira finished off his cinnamon vanilla crepe, sucking on one of his fingers. “His place is very homey, he’s got a bed for Morgana to sleep in when I have to take him, and well...he’s warm. Very warm, like a small heater; cuddling with him is the best thing we do together period.”

“Even better than in between the sheets?” Ann leaned forward as if she was some private investigator questioning a witness.

Akira nodded, “Yeah, not even exaggerating. The sex is good, and I mean God it’s so good-”

“Stop right there or you’ll get a boner,” Ann interrupted, her own face rather flushed.

“Sorry,” Akira had the decency to look embarrassed, cutting his praise of his boyfriend’s girth short. “That’s good and all, but cuddling is the absolute best. I’m able to relax, I forget all my problems even if it’s only for a few hours...he just has this calming air about him. He knows when I’m not okay and when I’m trying so hard to hide it.”

Ann’s features smoothed over as Akira’s voice dropped a little, his expression going from cheeky giddiness to something...more vulnerable, unguarded.

“Being Leader of the Phantom Thieves, it’s a big responsibility. I never had to do something like this before so I’m going in blind. The rumors, they don’t bother me as much anymore but they did at first; people claiming I was some murdering psychopath, that I would go crazy on whoever looked at me twice. I didn’t let it show but sometimes it got a little too much for me to handle. I didn’t feel like I could talk about it with Ryuji or you or the others though...because I’m your leader. I’m supposed to be strong, level-headed, ready for anything. And I wasn’t all the time. I would keep it in hoping it’d be easier to ignore.”

“Akira…”

“And then, I met him.” Akira rubbed at his right cheek, looking...so shy. “I don’t think you know, because I’ve been so elusive about it but I met him during a shift at the flower shop. I thought he was just another customer there to buy flowers and go. And he took his time, asked me questions about what flowers go well together and their meanings, his own favorites...normally I pay attention but don’t really if that makes sense. Him though, I listened to every word he said. Everything he said had a point behind it; I don’t remember at what point our conversation moved from flowers to things about us, in general, but we did and it was fun. I learned his parents aren’t around a lot, since they work overseas. He likes to make paper cranes and he’s really good at it, since he gave me one before he left. He likes animals, especially cats, which is why he bought Mona that bed so he could have his own space when we stayed over. He talked to me like I was just a person, not someone carrying an important title. He flirted a little, called me ‘Aki-no-Raven’ and ‘Cutie’, but it felt like he really meant it. He wasn’t trying to score a date, he was trying to make me feel better.”

Ann was frozen in her seat seeing Akira’s eyes go a bit watery, and how he kept blinking rapidly to keep the tears from falling. She stopped herself from reaching out and taking his hand, in fear that would make the raven clam up.

“I thought that would be the last time I’d ever see him, that it was nice while it lasted. Until he stopped by the following week, asking if we had Tsubaki. I didn’t realize it then, but that flower’s meanings are humility, discretion, and perfect love. I looked that up just to be certain, and yeah. He bought a bouquet to brighten up his apartment...and he gave me one. He said, ‘Such a pretty boy deserves a pretty flower’. I’m going to sound very mushy right now...but I almost cried. It felt nice to be seen as a pretty face, to be seen as a pretty me. No leader of the Phantom Thieves, no having to be stoic and reserved, emotions kept in check. I was allowed to...to just be! Hahaha, sounds silly I know but...I loved it. I think I love him, I only fall harder every day even if we don’t see each other.” Akira cleared his throat, fingering the bracelet again. “I haven’t said those words yet to him, I’m scared to. And yet even if I haven’t he’s fine with it. I think he knows how I feel, and is just waiting for me to tell him on my own time.”

“He sounds really patient.”

“He is. How he was single when we met I’ll never know,” Akira took a deep breath, rubbing at his gunmetal gray eyes. “And honestly I don’t want to, ha. Going to sound bratty right now, and I think I’ve talked too much already but what the hell; if someone were to ask me what I see in him, I’d just smile and look away. I know what I see in him but I don’t want to tell people because,” the raven met Ann’s gaze, blue and gray colliding as his smile threatened to leave her blind. “Because if I tell them, if they knew they’d fall in love with him too. They’d fall in love with everything about him, and I want to be the only person he sees that way.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck, “His friends are beautiful and amazing, everyone he meets becomes starstruck and yet he chose me…”

“You sound so in love, Akira,” Ann whispered, as if speaking any louder would shatter the magical moment they were sharing.

“I think I am,” Akira nodded. “I think I’m in love with him, so much so to want to marry him. We’re young and don’t know much about the world, but if I’m confident about this am I wrong to want it? When all he wants is to make me happy, the same I want for him?” Akira smoothed a few curly raven locks out of his eyes, “That’s all I want with him. Marriage, a home of our own...we both have had rough times growing up, but that can only make us better in the long run.”

“Like kids?” Ann hazarded a guess, hands folded over her lap now that her tasty treat has been devoured.

“Adoption,” Akira confirmed with that word alone.

Because Akira himself was adopted. He never met his biological parents, and while the elderly couple that took him in at five years old had cared for him dearly...the love, the bond between parents and child has been severely degraded since Akira’s bogus arrest. No letters, no calls from Osaka.

It was like they erased him from their lives. The friends he had back home followed the same path, leaving Akira alone when he needed them most.

‘Akira rarely talks about them,’ Ann mused internally, her own eyes wet. ‘He rarely talks about home, because here is home. He met Ryuji, me, Yusuke and the others, Sojiro and Futaba are the father and sister he’s never had, and now this guy...whoever he is, he’s made Akira really happy. Akira wants more than just to graduate now. He wants to get married, have a home of his own, their own, and kids...he wants to be a father, a husband. And maybe these wouldn’t be such high aspirations if he had given up on finding someone. Where he least expected to, he found love.’

“Narukami.”

“Hmm?”

“That’s his surname. Do you think I should take or hyphen it?” Akira folded his arms on the table, awaiting his blonde friend’s response.

Narukami. Kurusu.

Narukami-Kurusu.

Kurusu-Narukami.

Ann smiled, and this time took Akira’s hand in hers. She got a soft squeeze in return. “Hyphen it, definitely hyphen it.”

Akira’s answering grin melted her heart, and she won’t deny it even if badgered mercilessly.

* * *

“Excuse me,” Akira gave Futaba a sheepish smile as he paused the game, putting down his controller. “Call coming in, I’ll make it real quick.”

“Fine, fine,” Futaba pretended to be annoyed by this, when in actuality she was very curious as to who was on the other line. She kept her eyes on the television screen as the raven sat on his bed to take the call.

“Kurusu speaking,” he greeted, keeping a straight face.

‘He doesn’t normally answer like that,’ Futaba took note of this, fiddling with her headphones.

“Oh hey, Nanako-chan! It’s been so long, how are you and your father doing?” Akira’s tone went from formal to excited in ten seconds flat, a big smile crossing his face.

‘Nanako-chan? Who’s that? Did Akira break up with his boyfriend? Is she new? Is he seeing them at the same time?!’

“Haha, I’m glad to hear he’s not working too hard. Yeah? Oh...that’s cool! I bet you look great, we should definitely make plans to go to Shichiri Beach next time Yu and I visit. Maybe I can convince my friends here to join too, I know you’d love them!”

‘Yu...that’s his name!’ Futaba hasn’t heard Akira put a name to this mysterious boy until now. That name, if the tech genius’s memory didn’t deceive her it meant “quiet”.

“You know, there’s actually someone who kind of reminds me of you,” Akira looked at Futaba as he said this, eyes soft and warm. “She’s like a little sister to me. She can be a little eccentric, I mean her pranks on me are unmatched, but she’s also funny and really cool to be around. She beats me at video games, enough said there.”

The fiery ginger went pink around the cheeks, resting her hands on her knees. She smirked at the later comment, because it wasn’t always like that. It was 50-50.

Still, it was rather sweet of Akira to prop her up to this Nanako-chan. She still wondered who she was though, to get such affection from the raven.

‘I’m like a little sister to him, maybe this Nanako-chan is like one to Yu?’ That made some sense. Knowing that Akira was aware she was overhearing, Futaba dropped the act then and there and paid more attention to his phone call over the paused game.

The raven shared another laugh with the girl on the other line, probably over something she said. “Hey, I love all of you. There’s plenty of space in my heart for both the Investigation Team and the Phantom Thieves.”

The fact that Akira wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he had a connection to the Phantom Thieves, something he’d normally do when they’re part of a conversation, made Futaba suspect that this Nanako-chan was aware of his alter-ego.

Akira trusted this Nanako-chan a hundred percent to be so open about his double life.

‘If she knows, then Yu must know too.’ Futaba suspected this was the case, but this conversation provided more evidence to make her suspicions facts. One can only explain their disappearing to their boyfriend or girlfriend for so long, until the curtains are pulled back and the truth revealed.

So if Akira trusted Yu enough to tell him the truth about his double life, and that those in Yu’s inner circle knew his boyfriend was a Phantom Thief, the leader of said thieves, then...then this guy was definitely something.

What was the Investigation Team though?

Futaba must have lingered on this inquiry for a while because it wasn’t long before Akira was back in his seat and picking up his controller. “Nanako-chan, ha she’s so sweet,” he said in passing, looking at the fiery ginger. “And I wasn’t just propping you up because you were here, you are like my little sister and I love you. Even when you prank the living hell out of me; now, which level were we on again?”

“You little…!” Futaba hissed, only to glue her eyes back on the screen and unpause the game. She’ll grill Akira later, once she kicks his ass this round.

* * *

“Aki! You came to see me!”

“Why are you making such a fuss? You knew I was on the way!”

Sakamoto Ryuji did his very best, and I mean very best, to keep himself as incognito as possible as he watched a tall boy, probably only three years older than he and Akira, with short silver hair in a bowl-cut embrace his best friend tightly around the waist. The dyed blond couldn’t see his face, as his back was to him but he could see Akira’s.

Cheeks flushed a rosy hue, looking slightly embarrassed but smiling softly and wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck. Standing so close together made the height comparison vastly easier; Akira was but an inch shorter and only made bluntly obvious right now as he stood on his tip-toes in the embrace. He pulled away slightly so he could kiss the silver-haired boy on the lips, gunmetal gray eyes fluttering shut.

Ryuji looked away, feeling a little fluttery sensation in his stomach. He wasn’t here to spy on his best friend making out with his boyfriend outside of Crossroads. He was just here to learn about said boyfriend, who was still shrouded in mystery to most of the team. When the dyed blond heard from Morgana, who was too distracted with talking to Ann to notice the other listening in, that Akira’s boyfriend worked at Crossroads Ryuji couldn’t resist taking a look for himself.

Sure, it took some planning as Akira’s schedule can sometimes be unpredictable, and his boyfriend worked at a pub at night but tonight was Ryuji’s lucky night. He managed to follow close behind the raven as he made his way to Shinjuku, making sure his back was turned when Akira looked his way.

‘Tall with silver hair in a bowl-cut, wasn’t expectin’ that,’ Ryuji has pondered what Akira’s boyfriend looked like, what kind of guys the raven was into. Akira has admitted interest in girls, but that he also had interest in boys. Ryuji had no problem with that; Akira was his best friend because he was supportive, fun to be around, and an overall cool person. Who he wanted to sleep with or love, the dyed blond could give less of a damn.

The only time he’d stick his nose in Akira’s relationship was if his boyfriend was a complete douchebag who didn’t deserve the raven. As this wasn’t happening, who cares if Akira climbs his boyfriend like a ladder? Or took it up the ass with pride?

...Did his mind just seriously go there?!

‘Shit, no! No, no, no. No!’ Ryuji did his best to push those thoughts to the very back of his mind, sunny brown eyes focusing on the two yet again. Akira was trying to keep from laughing out loud as his silver-haired boyfriend kept pressing kisses to his cheeks and neck.

“S-stop alright, ha! I know I taste good and all, but I’m supposed to be walking you home.” The raven’s whine was everything but of annoyance, cupping the other boy’s face to press their lips together again.

“I can’t help it! I missed you so much, Aki,” If Ryuji had to describe Akira’s boyfriend’s voice he’d call it a rich alto. It wasn’t very high-pitched, it wasn’t too low either. It was easy on the ears; he was soft-spoken, and if it wasn’t for him proclaiming his love for the raven that anyone who was close enough to hear most of his words would have been lost.

Akira was soft-spoken himself, but his boyfriend was a different kind of soft-spoken.

He apparently liked to kiss Akira a lot too, since he continued to shower him with little butterfly pecks on the lips, his forehead, even the inside of his wrists.

And Kurusu Akira was left blushing, giggling (giggling!), a mess of emotions that Ryuji rarely saw displayed on that normally unfathomable, reserved face. Akira wasn’t a robot, he was capable of expressing feelings as anyone else. But Ryuji wasn’t stupid enough to claim that Akira wore his heart on his sleeve, that he was easy to read. He wasn’t. He was a very private person who could crack cheeky jokes and be smooth on the dance floor. He can be moody one minute, completely collected the next but emotions weren’t easy for him. And talking about them? Even more of a challenge.

Sometimes it was hard for Akira to open up, even to Ryuji who was his best friend.

Seeing Akira smile so freely, how he didn’t care that his glasses were on the brinking of hitting the ground with how skewed they were and how he accepted every kiss, every hug, every touch the other boy gave him without recoiling...it was like seeing a whole side of him that most believed didn’t exist.

Ryuji knew it existed, but to see it in public like this was rather halting. Halting in a good way though.

‘This guy’s done a lot for him, holy shit…’ The dyed blond ducked behind the wall a little more, still trying to see Akira’s boyfriend’s face to no avail.

“Are you done yet?” Akira sighed, placing a hand over the silver-haired boy’s mouth to stop him from kissing him again. “I want to take you to dinner before I have to head home, I got school tomorrow.”

“You can stay over if you want, I’ll walk you to school,” Akira’s boyfriend (what was his name? Ryuji couldn’t remember!) suggested, letting the hug end only to take Akira’s hands in his and nuzzle his hair with a smile.

Or half smile, Ryuji still can’t make out the dude’s face from this angle.

“Don’t you have early morning classes? I don’t want you to have to get up extra early for me,” Akira mumbled, looking away from the silver-haired boy.

The silver-haired boy gently cupped Akira’s face between his hands, thumbs brushing along his rosy cheeks. “You act as if I mind getting up extra early for you,” his tone was everything but demanding, in fact it was on the brink of light laughter. “And my morning classes were cancelled which gives me the perfect opportunity to bring you breakfast in bed. We can have some coffee together too.”

“You didn’t tell me your classes were cancelled,” Akira shot his boyfriend with a light glare. The silver-haired boy snickered.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, so that we can spend the morning together. We haven’t had a date in a while, so I thought it would work out anyway.”

Akira let out a soft sigh, before he locked eyes with his boyfriend once again. “You are something else, Narukami.”

‘Narukami,’ Ryuji perked up at the name, ‘That’s it! I’ve heard that name before from Ann.’

“I am your something else, Kurusu.” Narukami replied with a soft kiss to the raven’s cheek. “And I hope one day, I am your something else Kurusu-Narukami.”

Akira let his bangs fall over his eyes, lips in a tight line for a few minutes. Then he drew the silver-haired boy close for a deep kiss, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Once again Ryuji turned red and looked away from the romantic scene, feeling like he was watching something he shouldn’t be.

And was making him feel fuzzy and warm inside…

When Akira finally broke the kiss, he still kept close to Narukami. He brushed his fingers along his chin, biting his lower lip. “You’re making love to me, tonight. No exceptions,” he promised, nuzzling their noses together.

“What about school?” Narukami pointed out, though he seemed more interested in pleasing the raven in his arms than what was to come tomorrow.

“I can miss a day, I want to be there when you come home. I’ll make you dinner, Mona can stay with Futaba tomorrow...I, I need you.” The raven pleaded, pressing their foreheads together. “Please.”

“Whatever you want, Aki,” Narukami assured, his tone bleeding with nothing but affection and adoration for the male in front of him. He brought their lips together yet again, “Whatever you want, I love you.”

“I love you too, Yu. I love you…”

Ryuji slipped his hands into his pockets, kept his head ducked as he started to walk away. His face still felt boiling hot but he was smiling in spite of it. ‘Akira can chew me out for this later, I’m just glad he’s found someone. I can’t wait to meet him; nice work, man.’

* * *

Narukami Yu always took moments to admire Kurusu Akira. When he was studying for school: a thin hand folded under his strong chin, gunmetal gray eyes darker than normal while they glided across the page of his textbook, a few curly raven locks wrapped around the legs of his thick-rimmed glasses. Still as a statue, but much more beautiful.

Kurusu Akira when working a shift at the flower shop or with Sojiro at LeBlanc. His shoulders weren’t as stiff as he worked in his element, either carefully arranging Kinmokusei and Akaibara into a lovely Autumn bouquet or sample tasting his latest batch of curry for hungry customers. The tiny smile that graced those smooth lines when presenting the bouquet or plate to the paying customer, the short but polite bow of his head and wishing them well. The fond look in his eyes when told to do more of his arrangements because they were popular, or when LeBlanc clientele would tell him about their day over a second cup of coffee because they found him so sweet and attentive.

Kurusu Akira when talking about his friends: how every memory was followed by laughter straight from the gut or slight embarrassment from some past, crazy antic. How he didn’t leave out a single detail about a trip to the ramen shop or Underground Mall, failing to suppress a grin. How he spoke with both words and his hands, animated with every gesture and allowing himself to go all out on a non-Metaverse related adventure. How the worry lines that came with his demanding responsibility would dissipate, leaving him to look even younger than he was and prominent, dazzling laugh lines.

Kurusu Akira when he and Narukami Yu made love. The first time they did, the raven showed immense shyness. He was out of his element despite being fawned over by nearly everyone; the attention of the fairer sex he wasn’t deprived of, even if he didn’t outright notice this. While confident in some areas of life, this new level of vulnerability terrified Akira. The raven wasn’t incapable of feeling emotions, but expressing was an admission of openness. He was being exposed in more ways than simple chatter could get across, and that can be a scary experience. How he went silent before he suddenly kissed Yu; how his heart sounded so loud, so very loud, pounding an indent into his ribcage as he and Yu undressed each other; how when fully naked under the silver-haired boy, his cheeks were on fire but his lips parted as he whispered, begged for Yu to take him.

Kurusu Akira and how his thin, firm hands gripped at Yu’s shoulders, how his legs bent at the knee to stay as physically close to his boyfriend as possible, and how the thrusting wasn’t what made him moan uncontrollably but Yu’s gaze. How the silver-haired boy stared at him, gazed upon him as if he was an otherworldly beauty forced to play human. As if he was too precious and pure for this world, when he had his own seductive darkness. As if he was perfect with all his flaws instead of imperfect because they existed.

Kurusu Akira was beautiful no matter what. Even when he cried he was flawless. When he laughed, it was even more obvious. He wasn’t some god or exotic supernatural creature, and he didn’t need to be in order to steal Yu’s heart.

He just had to be Akira. That was enough to make the silver-haired boy realize just how deeply in love he fell with the raven. That is why now the idea of marriage and making a home was much more appealing, and how much his life has changed for the better since meeting Akira.

All it took was meeting at a flower shop for Narukami Yu to find what he’s been looking for, for who knows how long.

Life has a way of working out in the most subtle of ways.

And Kurusu Akira right now was beautiful, though again when wasn’t he? How he slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. The few rays of sunlight coming in through the thin, gray curtains of Yu’s bedroom bounced off Akira’s skin, turning him from pearl to porcelain. His hair even more of a tangled, inky mess as it was still slightly damp from their bath last night. Gunmetal gray eyes framed by thick, long lashes, still somewhat sleepy. His slender, long body covered up only by the long-sleeved shirt Yu normally wore to bed, thighs bare and a soft sigh leaving him as he stretched and spread his legs.

Yu remained quiet as he watched the raven move, rolling his head back and forth and folding his arms behind his head. Once satisfied Akira rolled onto his side, pulling the comforter over their bodies and cuddling into Yu’s bare chest. The silver-haired boy smiled and pressed his lips to Akira’s forehead, which caused the other to shiver pleasantly and hold him even tighter.

“So no school today?”

“No school today, I’ll wait for you to come home.”

“If you’re staying then I am too,” Yu decided, closing his pewter gray eyes.

“What? But you still have afternoon classes, you shouldn’t miss,” Akira’s protest was muffled when Yu rolled over on top of him. The raven squeaked and turned pink when the older boy kissed down his neck, prompting Akira to wrap his legs around his waist. Yu was only wearing thin gray sweatpants, which allowed Akira to feel his morning erection quite easily.

But he knew this wasn’t simply for sexual gratification, not with the way Yu traced the smooth skin of his cheek with his lips.

“Y-Yu…”

“I want to stay with you. I can afford to skip a day,” The silver-haired boy assured his younger lover, smiling sweetly at him. He brushed a few runaway locks from Akira’s eyes, glasses still on the bedside table.

Yu never knew gunmetal could be such a pretty shade of gray before meeting Akira.

Akira visibly blushed at the other’s statement. It was rather amazing how Narukami Yu could reduce the normally stoic, cautious leader of the Phantom Thieves to a timid, flushed mess of a human. And in so little words too; Akira wondered if Yu knew just how much control he had over his mind, and body.

His heart was obvious, as he was the owner of it.

“...”

“Do you want me to stay?” Yu asked, tilting his head to the side. Akira trembled.

If he said “No”, Yu would obey and head on to classes as normal, happy as he was right now. If he said “Yes”, the older boy would stay and who knows how the rest of their day would go with such privacy.

Either way, Yu would be happy since he got to spend time with Akira.

The raven pondered this choice, and he pondered it for a quite a while. When he finally had an answer, Akira looked Yu directly in the eye: “Stay...with me. Stay,” he whispered, one hand sliding up Yu’s shoulder to caress his face.

Yu’s answering, giddy grin melted Akira’s heart and he wouldn't deny it if asked.

* * *

“Hey kid, what’s wrong?” Sojiro asked one rainy afternoon, drying some glasses as Akira sat at the counter. He’s been on the same page in his book for the last ten minutes, a clear indication he wasn’t really paying attention.

“Hmm? Nothing,” Akira began as he closed his book, only for Sojiro to eye him sharply.

“I know you’re lying, you’ve been a little too quiet these last few days.” The older man paused, “Is it Yu?”

The raven took in a sharp breath. Sojiro had hit the nail on the head. “Yeah…”

“Tell me what happened.”

“Some of his friends from Inaba came to visit,” Akira fiddled with a multi-colored bracelet around his right wrist, tugging at it from time to time. “Chie-chan, Teddi-kun, Yosuke-kun, Kanji-kun, and...Rise-san.”

Kujikawa Rise, now that name wasn’t unfamiliar to Sakura Sojiro.

“She still has a thing for Yu,” he stated. Akira’s bitter smile was all the answer he needed. “You do know you have nothing to worry about though, right? That boy’s crazy about you, a lady friend of his that’s still eyeing him won’t change a thing.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Akira admitted, looking down at his hands in his lap. “They’ve known each other longer, she’s pretty and cheerful and an idol on top of that. And she can actually give him a family, unlike me.”

“You two have discussed marriage and kids, Akira. What high schooler does that? Some do it out of complete rebellion but you two, no you two mean it. You want to get married and have kids, you want to have a home together. You love each other.”

“Doesn’t mean Yu can’t change his mind,” Akira argued, shoulders tense. “Nothing’s set in stone, who knows spending time with her might make him realize I’m not good enough for him. Maybe he’s had feelings he hasn’t noticed before, and her in Tokyo might help him open his eyes.”

“That's just your fear talking, kid. Yu cares a lot about you, it’s clear as day. If that boy is happy on a regular basis then you take him to the moon and back. He’s serious about you, and I think you being upset is understandable. That being said, if Yu’s never given you a reason to doubt him before he won’t now.”

Akira looked at Sojiro, expression puzzled. He jumped in his seat when his phone began to vibrate on the counter.

Caller ID: Narukami Yu. According to the tiny, red number below his name, this is the tenth time he’s tried calling Akira today.

The raven waited until his phone stopped vibrating, another call going to voicemail.

“He’s been calling ever since I said I wasn’t feeling well and had to ditch movie night with the rest of the Investigation Team.”

“He’s worried about you,” Sojiro said, shaking his head. “Poor guy must be losing it.”

“...” Akira just rested his head on the counter.

* * *

“What the hell are you doing here?” Akira demanded, gunmetal gray eyes wide. “You’re getting soaked, get in!” He pulled Yu inside LeBlanc, locking the door behind them and flipping the sign back to CLOSED. He then made the silver-haired boy sit at the counter while he went to get some towels, cursing under his breath the whole time.

Yu was shivering, hair darker than normal with wet. He soon smiled at Akira as the raven started to dry his hair for him, pewter eyes dancing. “Stop smiling at me, baka,” the raven grumbled, rolling his eyes. “You’re an idiot to come over here in the pouring rain.”

“I wanted to see you, I was worried.”

“I was here the whole time, you didn’t have to.”

“You didn’t answer any of my texts or calls.”

“Today was pretty busy and I was away from my phone.”

“You’re lying, Aki.” Yu lamented, his smile faltering. “You told me Sojiro gave you the day off today, so you can do movie night at my place with my friends.”

“Well, I wasn’t feeling well and decided to come back and help with what I could,” Akira wasn’t backing out of his story.

“...It was because of Rise, wasn’t it? That you left,” Yu speculated, expression losing a bit of its usual glow. “Because she wouldn’t stop touching me and kept butting into our conversations.”

“She’s your friend, why would I care?”

“Because she said out right she still loved me, and wondered if there was any chance for us.”

Akira gritted his teeth and pulled away, sliding his hands in his pockets. “Ha, well if you’re here to break up with me you could have done it over text or something. I would have been fine with it.”

“You didn’t answer any of my other texts today, and like hell I’d break up with you over text. That’s what an asshole does!” Yu exclaimed, gritting his teeth. “Like hell I’d break up with you, period.”

“You can’t be married and have a girlfriend on the side, Narukami. It doesn’t end well.”

“What girlfriend? I’m seeing you, I’m dating you!”

“And what makes you think that will stop her advances, huh? She still flirted with you in front of me, Yu! She kept calling me your ‘friend’, and competing with me for your attention. She doesn’t like me and she never will; I have no doubt she’s a good person, you’re friends with her but she doesn’t like me. She doesn’t like me and won’t as long as we’re together so maybe...maybe we shouldn’t be.”

“Akira,” Yu’s eyes were wide as dinner plates, hands slightly shaking. “A...are you breaking up with me?”

“I don’t want to be a bother, I don’t want to be a reason you and a friend aren’t seeing eye to eye…” Akira’s shoulders shook, and his voice didn’t crack but when he lifted his head there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Aki, no. No, no, no,” Yu let the towel fall to the floor as he cupped Akira’s face between his hands. The raven tried to push him off but most of the attempts were half-assed, allowing the silver-haired boy to hold him close. “Aki, please don’t cry. Please don’t cry...I hate seeing you cry.”

“I’m being an emotional wreck, don’t mind me.” The raven huffed, trying to look away but unable to.

“I love you even if you are an emotional wreck sometimes.”

“Shut up, just s-shut up.”

“No, I love you. That’s the truth,” Yu stressed, brushing his hand across Akira’s cheek. “I love you, I’m going to marry you once you graduate. We’re going to have a place of our own, a family of our own too. Our friends are going to be at our wedding and it’s going to be a day we'll never forget.”

“...She can give you a family, Yu. She’s a woman; she’s beautiful and an idol, has a lot of fucking sex appeal and is funny. She can give you everything.”

“You’re right, she can give me a family. She is a woman, she’s beautiful and an idol and her sex appeal is obvious. She’s funny. She can give me a lot of things,” Yu agreed, pewter and gunmetal colliding.

“Then why aren’t you with her?”

“Because she can’t give me back my heart. Only you can, and I don’t want it back frankly. Keep it, because it doesn’t belong with anyone else,” Akira let out a gasp, expression alarmed by this confession. Yu’s smile returned, his own eyes watery but he kept himself calm for Akira. “She can give me all those things, but I don’t want them with her. I want them with you, Kurusu Akira. I want to marry you. I want to make love with you. I want to make a home with you, have a family with you. I want my life with you; everything has changed since I’ve met you, and for the better. All my life growing up I’ve had to move from place to place, never truly feeling like I belonged anywhere. Inaba was the place I found my best friends, and Tokyo became the place I found my soulmate. That’s you. We met at the flower shop for a reason; it wasn’t just a coincidence that you were a Persona user too. It wasn’t just luck that you were the one to make my bouquet. It wasn’t anything like that. We met because I was able to find you; I’ve been looking for you all my life, and I didn’t realize it at first. I didn’t know the one meant for me was right there at first, but I did later on. I know you are my soulmate, Akira. I can feel it. If you don’t anymore, if I lost you then...then that changes things, I won’t force you to stay with me. But if you think there’s anyone out there that can take my attention away from you, please get that out of your head. There is no one, I have all I need with you. With you and only you.”

“Yu…”

“I love you, Akira. If you don’t feel loved and safe with me then break up with me, because you deserve to feel those things and more in a relationship. But if you do and what you’re worried about is losing me...then please let me make it up to you. Let me remind you that that’s never going to happen.”

“...” Akira didn’t respond, at least not verbally. Instead of words he used actions, wrapping his arms around Yu’s neck to pull him into a bruising kiss. His tears still ran hot and fast down his cheeks, but the pain in his heart was lessening by the minute.

Yu’s lips pressed back immediately, embracing Akira tightly and not about to let go anytime soon.

* * *

“So what’s with the team meeting, huh?” Ryuji asked, sitting back in his seat. “We don’t have any requests to fill, no palaces are on the radar.”

“Do we need a reason outside Phantom thieving and school to meet up?” Makoto puzzled with an amused smile at the dyed blond.

“No, not really but it’s kind of weird he said it was an emergency.”

“Maybe it is,” Ann pointed out, “Just not how we expect it to be.”

“I wonder if it’s about Narukami-san,” Yusuke mused, brushing a lock of royal blue hair out his face.

“About him?” Haru chirped, hands folded over her lap. “About him how though?”

“If he called us in to talk about the kinky shit he does with him, I’m out. I have my yaoi sites for that,” Futaba declared, fixing her glasses.

Morgana made a face, “You scare me sometimes.”

“Good. Be afraid, be very afraid!” The fiery ginger cackled deviously, causing everyone to sweat drop.

“Futaba, chill girl! We’re the only ones here.”

“Oh awesome, you guys made it!” Akira greeted them as he came in through the front door, setting his bag aside.

“Of course we made it,” Haru assured, smiling. “You said it was an emergency.”

“So we came,” Makoto agreed, “And the emergency is…?”

“Hello there, nice to finally meet you all! I’m Narukami Yu.”

Seven sets of jaws dropped, along with seven sets of eyes threatening to pop out of their respective skulls.

There stood at 5’11” a boy, about three years older, with soft-looking silver hair in a bowl-cut and pewter gray eyes. He had fair skin, slightly darker than Akira’s, and was very attractive with a strong jaw, swan neck, and swimmer’s build. He was sporting a gray turtleneck with a black jacket and matching pants, an arm wrapped around Akira’s waist. He was all smiles, waving at the Phantom Thieves as the raven brought them closer, smirking playfully. “Hmm? You guys okay? Is there something on his face?” Akira asked, gently poking Yu’s cheek. “Or is he so beautiful you have no words left?”

“Holy shit it’s him! And he’s hot!” Ryuji exclaimed, his own face red as a tomato.

Yu had the decency to blush as well, chuckling. “I wouldn’t go that far but thank you, Ryuji-kun. Aki has a lot of pretty friends, wow!”

“He’s polite and funny, actually funny!” Ann praised, soon on her feet and looking Yu over. “Round ass, alto and cute. He’s better than I pictured, and I didn’t think I could picture a better-looking guy.”

“Yep, this round ass is all mine,” Akira said, giving Yu’s impressive backside a light smack.

“I knew it, kinky as hell!” Futaba pointed an accusatory finger at the couple, smiling with red cheeks.

“We can be,” Yu agreed, pressing a kiss to Akira’s cheek. He blinked when he noticed Yusuke framing them. “Umm, Yusuke-san?”

“I think I could use you and Akira-kun for inspiration...yes! The raw passion in your eyes, how your bodies naturally gravitate towards each other, your lips wet from seemingly endless embraces!” The artist proclaimed, expression one of awe.

“Yusuke!” Makoto scolded, as his description toed the line of eroticism.

“I told you my friends were cool,” Akira said with a snicker, as Yu looked blown away by Yusuke’s small speech.

“Yeah, you weren’t lying. I think Chie, Yosuke, Kanji, Yukiko, and Teddi would get a kick out of you guys.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you too, Narukami-san!” Haru rose to her feet to shake the silver-haired boy’s hand, gently patting Akira’s cheek. “I like him, he’s sweet but sassy. And he’s the one who gave you the Tsubaki, right? Excellent choice, Narukami-san; that flower and its meanings are so simple yet sincere.”

“Haru is our flower expert,” Akira explained, clearly proud of her smarts and charms outside of Phantom Thievery. “She helped me get better at my job, I would have been lost on color coordination and proper care without her!”

“Oh, maybe you can help me with the flowers for our wedding?” Yu asked hopefully, Akira turning red beside him. “Aki’s got a good eye but I want to give him an extra wedding present, and a woman’s touch promises success.”

“He’s so mushy! Big Bro, you’re such a sap!” Futaba squealed, shaking her head from side to side. “I’m getting cavities from you two, stop it!”

“Ah, so you’re Futaba-chan! I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while especially, since you are Akira’s Little Sis. I think Nanako-chan will love you, all of you!”

“We did tell Nanako-chan we might visit Inaba during the summer, to go to the beach. We can carpool there,” Akira suggested.

“Did we ever decide if Inaba would be our honeymoon location? Or was that L.A.?” Yu asked, only to get a light glare from Akira. “What? That’s important to talk about too, Aki. I don’t mind the idea of making love to you in two different countries.”

“Baka, shut up!”

“He gets my seal of approval,” Makoto was giggling, failing to muffle so behind her hand. “Anyone that can get our leader to crack like right now must be a great guy. And he is easy on the eyes.”

“Thank you so much, Makoto-chan,” Yu’s smile was tiny but sweet, and was able to get her to look away, shy.

“And he’s a Persona user too?” Morgana approached Yu and made eye contact. The silver-haired boy suddenly went from calm and smiling to staring and admiring. “Umm, is he okay?”

“Mona, you know my boyfriend loves cats. You being a cat, you’re granted the luck that you can never make him mad. Be happy about that; when we move in together, you’re going to get the biggest room in the entire house.” Akira clarified, crossing his arms. “But yes, Yu has a Persona too. Multiple actually; he’s a wild card like me.”

“Then it was meant to be,” Ann sounded like how she got when reading one of her romance novels: whimsical, giddy, close to swooning on the spot. “And Akira, I’m helping you with your wedding shopping. You have to look perfect, and I mean perfect! All of us girls can pitch in to do your hair, help you narrow down suits or kimonos. You’re going to look so pretty!”

“Wait, are you going to be the bride, Big Bro? I mean I’ve seen you do drag before, it’s so not fair you look good as a girl too! But if Yu-kun is into that, we can make do.” Futaba’s scheming face still terrifies Akira, even now after months of knowing her and becoming close.

Don’t trust that angel face, because devil horns are holding up her halo!

“H-hey, Yu’s done drag too! Why am I being the one considered to be the bride over him?” Akira asked, Yu smirking.

“I’m sure Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, and Nanako-chan can help out too. I do want my future wife to look his best, though he’s always stunning.”

“Wife?!”

“So is it Narukami-Kurusu?” Haru inquired, playing with one of her curls.

“Actually after talking about it, we found out we like Kurusu-Narukami better,” Yu clearly loved this arrangement by how he nuzzled Akira’s neck. “Has a better ring to it.”

“Almost as great as this ring,” Akira said, pointing to his left ring finger. Everyone shuffled around to take a look at the piece of jewelry on the raven’s ring finger, expressions varying from shock to mirth.

The engagement ring had a black gold body, thin with an intricate clubs and hearts design. The accent stones were diamonds, five on either side. The center stone was a finely cut ruby, big but not too big; instead of inside the ring, the engraving was outside and written in gold:  _ “Love is a misunderstanding between two fools.” _

“Oscar Wilde,” Makoto recognized the quote on the spot, meeting Akira’s eyes. “One of your favorite poets and playwrights.”

“The irony of the quote,” Akira bit his lower lip. “He knows what he’s doing,” this was directed towards Yu, who hugged the raven once again around the waist.

“I'm a fool in love, and I like it!” Yu exclaimed, throwing out an arm in a grand gesture. Akira slapped his arm but that only made his friends laugh more; he failed to keep in his own laughter for long, joining in on the happy exchanges.

Narukami Yu was indeed a fool, but so was Kurusu Akira. They were two fools in love, and that comes with a very special gift.

The gift that two fools, despite being fools, can find their heart’s desires by simply being blind.

**Author's Note:**

> ~I do not own this property! I only enjoy writing about it, especially when it comes to contributing to the shipping aspect. Tell me what you think, thank you very much.~


End file.
